extraterrestrialfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Alaric Bessas
Alaric Bessas, or simply called Alaric,' '''is a Hunyago explorer and intellectual. The protagonist of '''Testament', acting as the leader of the Human Readiness Committee and the Bio-Morph of Denmark. Identified as a human named Erasmus Randolf. Born in the final year of Belus V's reign. He was raised by Anshan Cyrus as a baby to be his intellectual disciple. Later granted the position as a member of the imperial guard for the morph empire. More famously he was a member of the Martu expedition that discovered the Amurru. Wanting to continue Cyrus' philosophy he adopted a gareus orphan he named Hilderic in 1731 CE. In 1848, he led an exploration team in the Sol system, discovering the human race. He created the Earth Exploration Committee (later Human Readiness Committee) to study in hopes alien contact could uplift them as a client race. This long planned exploration would never see full fruition. In the same year he successfully led his crew against a rovar invasion who were planning on exterminating all life within the system to prevent the morph's from gaining a possible ally. While the Battle of Neptune ended in a decisive victory for the crew, Alaric lost Hilderic to the attacking rovar. Personally killing Goakos IV in a retributionist fit. Despite having secured victory against the rovar, the empire still continued the path to deliberate decolonization and in it's place was an interim government that was suffering setbacks. He was stripped of his legal authorization to continue the Earth Exploration Committee when the Self-Determination Act's 1854 protocol was signed by Cyrus. Later experiencing a falling out with him regarding the successor state of the Empire, the expulsion of non-morph's from the home systems, and the publication of the Cyrus-Instan Agreement. In response to the creation of the Bio Administration, he left the home system with a 17.6 billion diaspora to find refuge elsewhere. For his assistance in leading refugee's to Epione, he became the synonymous face of the diaspora. Leading for the remaining years of the 19th century. Failing three relationships with Dagmar Vilma and Orlaithe Cahan and then Ixelles Ugera. Until returning to the Earth years later. Biographical Notes The genuine name of Alaric as would have been chosen by his mother is unknown but only the identities of his biological parents Berenga Waldrada and Agila Chindasuinth. What is also known was that he was born in 800 CE from their union together. An old pre-spaceflight law regarding adolescent promiscuity, dictated he be taken away from custody and be brought to Esid where he would be adopted by anyone willing to care for him. Instead of choosing to take the last name 'Cyrus' from his guardian, he chose 'Bessas' after 1853. Alaric, during his time in the empire, comes as a recurring face in pictures that show various imperial officials, but the desire to figure his true identity was never pursued by anyone as the more notable officials seemed to always get the spotlight. His fame as the Face of Exiles, was placed upon him when he guided the first refugee's to Epione. Most people morph or non-morph began referring to him as 'the famous Bessas'. A common sight for Alaric is his constant drinking. Preferably wine. Something that has followed him since losing his only child. Coupled with the stress from his title including the post-decolonization/war violence that continue to plague the morphs for their actions upon first contact. Revealed during a private chat between Cyrus and Alaric, he seems to have tachycardia. A condition he was born with that seems to arise unexpectedly. History Sol system exploration and humanity discovery Then known as just Alaric, leading a group of others on a exploration trip, went into uncharted territory in No-Man's Land. The first several planets are charted as uninhabited. The third ring of the solar system shows life-signs on the worlds major continents on the planet scanner. Curious of this, he places his teleportation coordinates at exactly 56° 11′ 0″ N, 9° 33′ 6″ E. Landing in the recently settled region of Silkeborg, Denmark. Alaric used his cloaking to look for potential people to morph in to. He would later locate the city of Copenhagen further east of his original landing. Before returning back to orbit to relay his findings, he purchased a book using duplicated danish coins from his device. And a full alphabet of the Danish language. First Galactic War Just one year after the commission of the Earth Exploration Committee, members received notice that the Rovar Empire had invaded the independent systems. Refusing to leave the still recently discovered humanity to a horrid fate, despite the EEC's small personnel, worked to create a sizable force and defense in the event of an invasion. The prospect of assistance was shot down by the fact how far the system was from any of the morph colonies or independent states to give additional aid against a possible invasion. Although the location given how far it was from the main battles, this proved beneficiary to the Morph's stationed there since most of the fighting took place at the Morph-Rovar border and the upper-left independent areas. Despite that a regiment was indeed sent to the system after collecting information of morph's exploring an uncharted system under the assumption a non-spaceflight race was to be uplifted as reinforcements for the empire. The crew of the Transvaal disabled the ship. Alaric himself along with Wyman Nodons, Landrada Adaltrude, and Malem Rasis took the bridge. Post-Galactic War Decolonization and First Clashes Alaric oversaw the last of the decolonization. The Marduk homeworld, Ninurta was granted independence. Other issues such as the Nergalian Civil War started by Gul Banu, a former associate of the EEC and g''ente-verde'' of the planet, plus the g''ente-azul ''population of Ninlil rebelling yotha rule due to discrimination were outside official morph jurisdiction. Listening to news broadcasts of such events happening Cyrus took control over the interim government of Mergen. Ascendant Leader Jeres was killed from a orbital strike that struck Mergen's capital building. Placing Cyrus as next in the line of succession. Disputes between him and Kierkegaard over methods on how to deal with the current situation started arising. First that non-morph's were being deported en masse due to clashes between monarchists and the left-wing. Something he found baffling. He left his office to continue his work on humanity, only to be told that he signed the Self-Determination Act's 1854 protocol. Preventing him from finishing his work. Then baffled now disappointed in Cyrus. The only assurance he would get is that a protectorate would be established around the system. But no word of human existence would enter earshot of the GA. Leaving the Nerthus and Arriving to Epione Alaric went to Mergen's only viable bay that was headed for Epione. Their he met former members of the EEC, being: Driscoll XI, Malakas Lym, Tassilo Clovis, Lakshman Jeevan, Baduila Galindo, Quendrada Ranildamer, Jotapa Banu, young Baran, Malem Rasis, Arbolast Beesha, Jordanes Ricimer, and his mercenary companions, Cassyon Notker, Joavan Orella, and Ingeltrudis Majorian. Moving forward the boarding ramp, he noticed several stayed where they were. One at a time they stated their reason: Lym, the former Overseer of Morphist Enlil, would not leave the Trinity to be hunted for a bounty placed on her head. Notker, not wanting to come across former leaders of independence movements he gleefully sabotaged from within. Joavan remained silent. Looking at another ship leave. Tassilo and Quendrada, also avoiding a bounty. Lakshman, hoping the human blood samples will cure him. Baduila, needing to finish recreating his wife. The sisters not wanting to become separated again. With the reasons clear to him, he went up the ramp only to stopped by the familiar voice of Cyrus. Appearance Alaric goes off as a morph of the usual Esidan stock notable for their magenta chroma's and semi-tall stature. On his body some modifications can be seen when not wearing clothes. His shoulder areas, back torso, and chest area show off shifter 'tattoos', body marks put on by morphs without the use of ink or needles. With the one on his chest given to him by the amurru upon being released. It is a black-colored circle with two dots in it's upper area representing eyes, not to be mistaken for the symbol of anoism. Notes * Alaric's birth year coincides with the Viking Age of Denmark. Category:Dantanius' Content Category:Testament: Purity Category:Original Content Category:Characters